


The Simple Truth

by NamelesslyNightlock



Series: Going Down Swinging [52]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asgardian Tony Stark, Banter, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Insecure Loki (Marvel), Insecure Tony Stark, Insecurity, Kissing, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Ouch, Pain, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock
Summary: Loki’s sure that Anthony only wants to be his friend to get close to Thor. But sometimes, when they’re together… the truth is all too easy to forget.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Going Down Swinging [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1330490
Comments: 62
Kudos: 808
Collections: Best Complete MCU Fics Ever





	The Simple Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/gifts).



> Once again, thank you Stars for the idea!  
>   
>  **Prompt** — _“Are you going to talk to me?”_

Loki had never much liked taverns.

They were too loud, too dirty, too… full of _people_. They were the kind of place that people went to socialise, to spend time with their friends or to find someone who would be willing to spend a meaningless night rolling between the sheets.

Loki would have much preferred to have been in his room with a book than out with Thor and his friends, but he hadn’t much of a choice. He’d lost a bet, and the price had been a night out rather than staying in as he usually did– and to back out now would brand him as even more of a coward than they already thought him to be.

When Thor demanded that he go and collect the group another round of drinks, Loki grumbled a little but got up to do so with no other complaint. His desire for a break from their conversation – as momentary as that break might be – overruled any injury to his pride.

Thankfully, the bartender knew exactly what Loki needed, and was already filling the large tankards of mead by the time Loki made it through the crowd and reached the bar. So all he had to do was wait.

Loki heard someone move to stand beside him, but he paid no notice, even when he could feel their gaze on him. He was used to it, and more than capable of ignoring unwanted attention.

The bartender was just placing the first three tankards in front of Loki when the man beside him spoke.

“Prince Loki?”

“I’m busy.” Loki had snapped out the reply before he had even turned to look at the man– and when he did, he actually paused.

The Aesir beside him was better kept than most in the bar, with fine clothes that spoke of a good upbringing and current wealth. He had short dark hair, brown eyes that shone with a glint of trouble, and an artfully styled goatee– and Loki could not help but run his gaze over the man’s form. When he looked back up to the man’s face, it was to find his lips painted with an arrogant smirk.

“Busy,” the man echoed. “Well, hello then, Busy. I’m Anthony Howardson.” 

“That was an awful joke,” Loki told him, rolling his eyes and glancing back to the bar as the bartender gave him his next two tankards. Only the one more to go, since he was not planning on having another himself. He had never been fond of mead, and didn’t like the thought of being drunk around the others.

“Yeah, I know, it’s nothing compared to what a wordsmith such as yourself could have come up with. Maybe I need the coaching.”

Loki sighed, and turned to pin the man with a stare. “What is it that you want?” He asked, point blank and leaving no room for further attempts at being _clever._ Usually, such a conversation would be a challenge he would revel in, but that night he was simply not in the mood.

“I was wondering if you would drink with me this evening?” Anthony asked, leaning forward a little. “You don’t seem to care much for your current companions, and I am here alone without anyone to listen to my amazing theories about metallurgy. I thought that perhaps we could help each other.”

And Loki was… confused, to say the least. It didn’t make a lot of sense– why would any Aesir wish to drink with him? He might be a prince, but he was far from favoured, and being seen in his company would not do any favours for a person’s standing—

Ah. Of course.

There was _one_ reason why Aesir would wish to spend time with Loki– and that was to get closer to Thor. After all, Loki spent most of his time – at least when he was outside the palace – with Thor and the other four, but the whole Realm knew that Loki was the outsider of the group, only included because Thor didn’t want him to be left out. Most believed that made him the easier target, and would try to befriend him first as a way to become part of the group, with the plan to then leave Loki behind for better prospects.

It had happened before, many a time, and Loki had learned from a young age that when people came to speak to him with bright pleasantries and compliments, they usually did so with their eye on his older brother.

They never wished for his company alone– they only ever wished to get close to Thor. That was the simple truth of the matter.

That surely was the case here as well– for an Aesir as handsome as this one, well spoken, high born, and clearly not lacking in funds would never wish to associate with _Loki_.

This attempt, however, was far more impressive than any of the others that Loki had seen. Anthony had clearly put a lot of thought into this, and had done his research. For while Loki’s preference for men was no secret, Anthony himself was exactly the kind that Loki would take into his bed. Handsome, witty, charming, _intelligent_ – and not afraid to speak his mind to a prince, even if it meant a possible insult. And even beyond that– despite Loki knowing that it was his true motive, Anthony had yet to make a single mention of Thor, which was far more than most could claim. So he at least knew how to be subtle.

Still, Loki’s initial reaction was of course to wave the man off. He had no wish to entertain someone who thought they could use him to get closer to Thor. But then…

He had been made to come out for a night of ‘fun’ against his own will. He should at least get some enjoyment out of it, should he not?

So Loki asked the bartender to take the drinks to Thor and the others, and then he allowed Anthony to lead the way to a table on the other side of the room.

Loki was surprised when, instead of immediately moving toward suggestive flirtation, Anthony instead did exactly as he said he would– and began to talk about _metal_ , of all things.

He almost groaned. Had he just exchanged one boring conversation for another?

But then Loki realised that Anthony was talking about a theory of imbuing armour with enchantments of protection, something that Loki had always done to his own battle armour but had never dared attempt with his sparring or tourney gear, lest he be labeled a coward– and something he would never even speak of to another Aesir.

But here Anthony was talking about it as if it were a good idea, something even that he wished to incorporate into his own work.

“What do you think?” Anthony asked, after excitedly describing the runes he was hoping to carve onto a pair of vambraces. “Would it work?”

Loki arched his brows. “Is this why you wanted to talk to me?” he asked. “To get tips on enchantment?”

“No,” Anthony replied, flashing a grin. “I’m sure you get that all the time, and I’m sorry if I’m annoying you—”

“You know full well that I do not get that all the time,” Loki interrupted, not quite able to keep the bitterness from his tone.

Anthony’s expression did not change, but Loki knew that no further explanation was needed. Yes, the whole realm knew Loki was a mage, and he suffered enough scorn for it. But when Anthony continued, Loki was once agian surprised – and pleasantly, this time – to find that it was not what he had been expecting at all.

“I only thought that it might be a topic we could discuss, both having some knowledge in it,” Anthony said with a shrug. “If you’d rather we talk politics, then I could _try_ , I suppose. I’m not particularly interested in it but I am well versed in the inner workings of the council chambers. Unfortunately.”

“No, that won’t be necessary,” Loki said, speaking the words with half an incredulous laugh. “Although, to answer your question– that enchantment needs something to anchor it into the metal, or it will not last long enough to suit your purposes.”

“That’s why I decided to carve the runes,” Anthony said, leaning forward in interest. “They should help hold it in place, I’m sure of it. I’ve seen elves do it that way—”

“No, the runes alone won’t be enough. Elves work their magic into the metal during the creation process, but you do not have any seiðr of your own. You would need a way to bind the power of the runes to the metal itself.”

“How do you know I don’t have seiðr?” Anthony asked. “I could just be really good at hiding it—”

“I can sense it,” Loki replied. “Any decent mage can do so.”

Actually, the skill was a rather impressive one– but Loki would sooner downplay his talents than risk people hear him proclaim himself to be a master.

“Still, that’s incredible,” Anthony said. “How does that work? Would you be able to track someone that way? Can you feel other kinds of energy, or is it just seiðr?”

“That is a lot of questions,” Loki said, though he felt more amused than irritated, his earlier mood already much improved.

“You don’t have to answer, sorry, I know I talk a lot,” Anthony said, quickly backtracking. “I’m just, really interested in this kind of stuff. I keep thinking how useful seiðr could be and then, no one else ever talks about it, and I haven’t been able to find any books on it save for one from Alfheim– and like you said, the elves do things a bit differently to us Aesir.”

Loki thought for a moment, because to be honest– they weren’t things that he would normally talk about either, but only due to the fact that most would not want to hear it. He’d never really had someone who _wanted_ to talk with him about seiðr in any form, and to have the option now, even with someone who was merely using the flattery as a tool, was something that he didn’t want to let pass by.

So he began to explain, and as Anthony’s eyes lit up, Loki found himself drawn further and further into the conversation.

They jumped between topics quickly, each of their curiosities always wanting to know more, and both possessing the intellect to be able to easily follow the flow of it without getting confused. That had the added benefit of driving away any potential eavesdroppers, and not a soul in the tavern was paying them any attention as they grew more wrapped up in each other.

Loki was surprised to find that he was actually _enjoying_ himself, and he did not even notice the late hour until Anthony made mention of it himself.

“Well, I should probably head home,” Anthony said. “I have to be awake early in the morning, and it’s getting late.”

Loki initially felt a little put out, for it felt like hardly any time had passed at all– but when he turned his head to look, he saw that Anthony was right. There were still a few patrons in the bar, but it was no where close to as crowded as it had been when they had started talking. And a quick glance to the corner of the room proved that– for even Thor and his friends had already left.

Loki wasn’t surprised that they had left without him– he’d hardly been sociable with them, after all. Loki could only hope that they still considered Loki’s part of the bet fulfilled, or he’d probably be in for something worse.

But even with that thought in mind, Loki couldn’t bring himself to regret the decision of coming to sit with Anthony—

And when he shook Anthony’s hand and told him that it had been a _pleasure_ , it was not even a lie.

—

Over the next few days, Loki expected that Anthony would seek him out. While Loki had not offered him anything in exchange for the conversation, which was what most Aesir expected from him after such an evening, Anthony seemed clever enough – even if not particularly patient – to know that this kind of game was best played over a long period of time.

And, sure enough, when Loki headed down to the market two mornings after the night in the tavern, he heard his name being called– and the already familiar voice had his lips tugging up in amusement before he had even finished turning around.

“Good morning, Anthony,” Loki said, making his way a little closer to where Anthony was standing behind his stall. “What a pleasant surprise.”

“I could say the same. I’m always at the market,” Anthony said with a light shrug, his grin growing wide. “I looked for you in the tavern, these past two nights. Prince Thor was there, and the others– but never you.”

“I do not normally frequent taverns,” Loki explained, trying not to let that warm him. After all, he _knew_ that Anthony would try to seek him out. “I was only there because Thor asked it of me.”

For a moment, Loki wondered if saying such a thing had been a bad idea– for perhaps if Anthony learned that Loki was not often in Thor’s company, he would decide that Loki was not worth the effort.

But Anthony only frowned. “You mean they made you go with them and then didn’t even really talk to you?” he asked. He sounded almost offended by that fact, but it wasn’t anything Loki was unused to. However, there was one thing that he felt the need to comment upon—

“You were watching our table, were you?” Loki asked, amused.

“Nah,” Anthony said with a shrug. And Loki was about to call him out on the lie when– “I was just watching you.”

It was certainly not the first flirtatious thing Anthony had said, but this seemed to hold more truth than simple fun.

“Then I am flattered,” Loki said. Anthony ducked his head, and Loki’s smile grew a little at the sight. He took the moment’s pause to examine the wares Anthony had spread out over his stall. A few were weapons, finely crafted– but most of the items were pieces of armour, designed not to cause damage, but to protect. Loki rather thought that said something about Anthony’s personality, for most smiths in the market preferred to showcase their skill at making blades.

Still, Loki’s attention was drawn by a set of daggers, and after glancing at Anthony’s permission, he reached for them.

“These are beautifully balanced,” Loki said, laying one flat on his palm for a few moments before curling his fingers around the hilt, picturing how it would feel to throw.

“Thank you,” Anthony said– and his smile was wider now, though different from before. Proud, rather than simply pleased. “Although, there is something else that I want you to see.” Loki placed the dagger back in its place while Anthony reached below the stall and pulled out something wrapped in cloth. He glanced up to catch Loki’s eye before starting to unwrap it, as if he were checking that Loki was paying enough attention. The glance was almost endearing.

“I wouldn’t normally have brought it with me, but… I guess, I hoped that you would show up.”

 _Yes, I bet you did,_ Loki thought– but that did not stop him from leaning closer to look as Anthony finished unwrapping the metal.

It was a set of vambraces, gleaming silver in the morning sunlight. They had a pattern engraved upon them, lines that spiralled around the pieces like the shape of a snake. But as Loki inspected them a little more closely, he noticed that those engravings were actually lines of tiny runes– runes of protection, just like Anthony had said he would use.

“May I?” Loki asked, reaching out once again.

“Of course.”

As Loki took one of the vambraces in his hands and traced his fingertips over the lines of runes, he could feel power underneath them which should not have been possible. He closed his eyes and did the same again, feeling every bump of metal, every shape that was etched into the otherwise smooth surface.

It was then that Loki realised the metal itself did not feel… _right_. It wasn’t quite as cold as it should be, and with less of a sheen than most polished armour possessed– and yet the power it held was unmistakeable.

“What did you do?” Loki whispered. He opened his eyes, and stared at Anthony in awe. “This is… like nothing that I’ve ever seen before.”

“Well…” Anthony rubbed the back of his neck, his gaze flicking to the other people wandering through the market. “It’s not really…”

Loki understood the problem immediately, and lifted one of his hands. It was a simple matter to weave his seiðr through the air, the green swirling between his fingers for but a moment before vanishing again.

“You may speak freely, now,” Loki said. “No one will hear us.”

Anthony was staring at Loki’s fingers in awe, and Loki felt his cheeks warm. Thankfully, though, he was rather sure that he had managed to fight the blush back before Anthony glanced up.

“Will they hear silence, or something else?” Anthony asked, that curious spark gleaming bright in his gaze once more.

“You really do ask a lot of questions,” Loki chuckled. “And, neither of those. The spell will simply make passers-by disinclined to listen– they will move away, and will not think to wonder what we were discussing.”

“Won’t that rob me of my customers?” Anthony asked slowly.

Loki paused. “Oh,” he said. “I did not think of that, I apologise– I can right it immediately.” He lifted his hand again– but then Anthony covered it with his own.

“Loki, I’m kidding,” Anthony said. “Relax.”

A joke? Oh, Loki _liked_ this one.

Well. Except…

Ah. Clearly, Anthony truly had done his research when determining which personality would best draw Loki in.

“So, how did you accomplish this, then?” Loki asked again, trying to push the thought away. It wasn’t like he was going into this with his eyes tightly closed, after all.

“Ah.” Anthony grinned as he took the vambrace back. “Well, now. That’s a secret, isn’t it?”

“I did just make it so that no one will be able to hear you,” Loki reminded him. “There is no need to worry.”

“Well, _you_ can still hear me,” Anthony said.

“Don’t you trust me?” Loki asked.

“Maybe not.” Anthony shrugged, though his lips were turned up in a smirk. “I don’t know you well enough for that. I’d like to, though.”

“You’d _like_ to trust me?” Loki said, tilting his head. What an odd thing to say.

“I mean I’d like to get to know you,” Anthony corrected– and even though a flush stained his cheeks, Anthony continued to hold Loki’s gaze, which made _Loki_ almost blush as well.

“I think I would like that,” Loki said. They both just smiled at each other for a moment, before Loki cleared his throat and moved to hand back the vambraces. “Here.”

“No,” Anthony said, shaking his head. “I want you to have them.”

For a moment, Loki was confused. He knew that Anthony was well off, that even if he weren’t from a rich family, he would make enough from his wares to live very comfortably. But even so, Loki was the prince in the situation, and therefore it was _Loki_ who should be presenting the gifts. It did not make sense for it to happen the other way around—

But then Loki realised. He might not be as respected as his brother, but he was still a member of the royal family– and the royal family only ever wore the best armour. The Allfather’s armour was forged by the dwarves of Niðavellir, as was Thor’s breastplate, Frigga’s cuirass, and Loki’s helmet. By wearing something made by Anthony, Loki was not only announcing that he thought Anthony’s work better than the palace smith’s, but also on par with that of the dwarves. It would draw more customers to Anthony’s wares for sure– especially if Loki’s vambraces drew the attention of Thor.

 _This_ was the first benefit of their relationship Anthony sought, and funnily enough, Loki found that he did not mind. It wasn’t a simple charity, for he would receive use of the vambraces in return, and besides. From what he could tell on his initial assessment, the work was good enough to deserve such advertisement.

Was it not no more than what anyone would do for a friend?

So—

“I would be honoured,” Loki said. He was only wearing a lightly armoured leather coat, and it was easy to strap the vambraces over his sleeves. They fit him perfectly, and as he turned his arms he admired the way that they gleamed in the sun– with enough of a shine to be elegant enough for ceremonies, but not so much that they would be impractical in battle.

“I will be in my forge tomorrow morning,” Anthony said. “If you want to come and tell me how you like them?”

Loki frowned as he thought on it. He had a sparring session with Thor in the morning, but he should be able to go to the forge afterward. The spar might even prove as a good test for the vambraces.

As Loki caught Anthony’s gaze to give his answer, he realised that Anthony looked rather worried– and then Loki realised that he had likely misinterpreted Loki’s pause for thought.

“Or, I can come to you,” Anthony said quickly. “I know you’re probably busy, and forge isn’t exactly the best place to—”

“Anthony,” Loki said, not even bothering to hide his amusement. “I would love to come and visit your forge.”

Anthony instantly grinned at that, all worry melting away. “Brilliant,” he said. “Then, uh, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“You will,” Loki said, smiling fondly. Despite knowing what Anthony was doing, Loki couldn’t help but be charmed by him.

They spoke for a few more minutes, but Anthony did need to speak to paying customers, and Loki’s original intention of buying herbs in the market had yet to be filled.

When they parted ways, Loki found that he was rather looking forward to seeing Anthony the following morning. And as he ran his right hand over the vambrace strapped above his left, he found himself thinking that maybe continuing to pursue this friendship would not be such a bad thing, after all.

—

Loki spent the evening examining his new vambraces, attempting to work out _how_ Anthony had anchored the protection spell. He still believed that the runes themselves would not have been enough, there _must_ have been something else– but try as he might, Loki could not work out what it was.

But the enchantment was holding, Loki could tell that much– a spell of protection to make the metal stronger, and to make it resistant against magical attacks. So Loki decided to trust Anthony’s work, and as planned he wore the vambraces down to the training ground the following morning. Thor, of course, noticed them immediately, for they were quite different than what he would normally wear.

“Where did you get those?” Thor asked, taking Loki’s arm and lifting it up so he could examine the pattern. “They look custom made.”

“They are,” Loki replied smugly– though it might not have been the entire truth, he did not think it was a lie, either. While Anthony hadn’t stated that they had been made _for_ Loki, the fact that they had fit so very perfectly was rather telling.

Thor squinted as he looked a little closer at the pattern. Loki wondered if he would ask about the runes, but instead– “A snake,” Thor said. “I like snakes.”

“I know you do,” Loki laughed, tugging his arm from Thor’s grip. “But they are _my_ insignia, brother.”

Thor sighed, the age-old irritation winning against his curiosity as he dropped Loki’s arm and turned to move onto the training ground. Thor might wield one of the greatest weapons in all the Nine, but a snake was a far better insignia than a _hammer_ – and that, at least, was something that Loki could always reliably use to irritate his older brother.

Another thing that always irritated Thor was when Loki managed to win their bouts, so Loki always tried to do so as often as possible. That morning was no exception, and Loki wasted no time in dancing around Thor with his seiðr, keeping out of reach while he landed blows with the dulled edges of his daggers.

“Fight me properly, Loki,” Thor complained, just as he always did. “Stop with your trickery, and face me as a warrior!”

Loki grit his teeth, but did as he was told. The argument about whether seiðr counted as a weapon as much as an axe or sword was one that had passed between them many times, and neither had ever changed their stance. Loki did not wish to expend the energy, and besides. He could not test out his new vambraces if Thor never came close enough for armour to be necessary.

Without the use of his illusions, the fight began to skew the other way. Loki was fast but not quite fast enough to avoid every single swing, and he was soon so bruised that his whole body ached. 

Still, he was not about to give up, and he could see that Thor was getting cocky. He was starting to attack without bothering to parry, likely sure that Loki would no longer be able to parry and Thor might land a strike that would matter. And perhaps that was true– even if he wasn’t rapidly weakening, Loki couldn’t get inside Thor’s guard. However, while Thor’s upper half was impenetrable, Loki noticed that he wasn’t paying enough attention to his feet. And when Thor lunged forward to try and land a blow to Loki’s side, Loki ducked down low and swiped out his leg.

Thor went flying, Mjölnir tearing from his grip as he threw out his hands to catch himself. The hammer hurtled through the air, and Loki realised with horror that it was heading straight for him, and he was not going to have time to get out of the way—

He instinctively raised an arm and closed his eyes, knowing that it was going to _hurt_ —

And then Mjölnir cracked hard against metal, and fell to the ground with a clang. Loki’s arm shuddered with the force of it, but the blow should have broken his arm, _shattered_ his bones—

Yet, as he frantically gripped at his wrist, Loki realised that the vambrace was not even scratched.

“Loki!” Thor gasped, scurrying to his feet, his eyes wild and worried. “Are you all right? I am so sorry—”

“I’m fine,” Loki said, hearing his own shock as he took off the vambrace and shoved up his sleeve. “Look.”

His arm ached a little, because despite the protection the blow had still been hard– but other than the ache and a bruise from the edges of the armour, he was completely unharmed.

“Whoever made those for you is incredibly skilled,” Thor said, his voice full of awe.

“Yes,” Loki agreed, staring down at his undamaged left wrist. “He is, isn’t he?”

—

Anthony’s forge was not what Loki was expecting.

He had been in the palace forge many times before, and had always found the place hot and riddled with the foul odour of burning metal, despite the large size.

In comparison, Anthony’s forge was far, far smaller, though the benches were covered with much more mess than the palace’s smiths would ever have allowed.

There were pieces of metal strewn everywhere, giving the place a sense of organised chaos that Loki could not help but admire. It was clear that everything in that forge was well loved. It clearly wasn’t a place of _work_ – this was where Anthony spent his time because he wanted to, where he came to enjoy himself.

Anthony was working on something when Loki entered, but he looked up with a smile and put his tools aside, wiping his hands on his leather apron as he stepped around his bench to move closer to Loki.

“How were they?” Anthony asked, nodding to the armour on Loki’s wrists.

“Well…” Loki unstrapped the vambrace from his left forearm, and handed it to Anthony. “What do you think?” he asked.

Anthony’s brow furrowed in bemusement, but he took the offered piece, running his hands over it before he looked back up to meet Loki’s gaze. “It appears to be in good shape,” he said. “Why?”

“It was struck with considerable force this morning,” Loki said.

“And you’re surprised that it did its job?” Anthony asked, almost sounding a little offended. “Contrary to popular belief, I do actually know what I’m doing when it comes to—”

“I _am_ surprised that it survived a direct hit,” Loki interrupted, “Considering it was _Mjölnir_ that hit it.”

Anthony’s expression slackened. “Mjölnir?” he whispered.

Loki nodded sharply.

“Oh.” Anthony glanced down to the vambrace for a moment before his eyes snapped back up to meet Loki’s once again. “Loki… why was Thor hitting you with Mjölnir?”

“We were sparring, and he tripped,” Loki explained quickly, not wanting Anthony to think ill of Thor– all too aware that if _that_ happened, then Anthony’s reason for keeping Loki’s company might disappear. “It was an accident on his part. As he fell, Mjölnir came toward me, and I was forced to shield my head with my arm.”

Unfortunately, it didn’t seem to help at all, for Anthony’s eyes only widened further. “That could have– Norns, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Loki insisted, a little surprised by the concern. “As I said– there is hardly a mark upon me.” He gestured to the vambrace Anthony was still clutching tight in his hands. “Will you tell me now how you did it?” Loki asked.

This time, Anthony did not hesitate. “I just… crushed some bone and worked it into the molten metal before I placed it into the mould,” he said.

“Bone?” Loki asked, surprised.

“I actually got the idea from the mortals,” Anthony said, his voice suddenly lighting with excitement. “They did this, back when I visited Midgard many centuries ago. I had not thought of the technique in a long time, but then when you spoke of needing something _inside_ the metal itself to anchor the enchantment, I thought that it might be worth a try.”

“It certainly does seem so,” Loki agreed, running his fingers over the vambrace still on his right arm, realising now why it felt strange. “What kind of bone did you use?”

“Only those from a large boar,” Anthony said. “It was hunted a few days ago. I asked the palace kitchens for the bones, since they only throw them out after.”

Loki stared. “I think _I_ killed that boar,” he said.

In fact, he was quite certain it had been the bet that he had lost– Thor had dared him to kill it alone with only his dagger, and while Loki would not have normally accepted such a risky challenge, if Loki had won, Thor had promised to leave him out of the next _three_ hunting trips. Loki hadn’t ever been particularly fond of hunting, not with Thor and the others, so the chance had been too tempting to pass up.

Unfortunately, though, the dagger had not been long enough to do sufficient damage at a sufficient speed, and so to avoid being injured Loki had killed the creature with his seiðr– which had lost him the bet, and had been the reason for his being in the tavern that night he met Anthony.

“That might be why the protection worked so well,” Loki mused. “It likely would have worked regardless, because you are right– bones are powerful things, even from a non-magical creature such as a boar. But my seiðr likely enhanced the effect.”

“That’s amazing,” said Anthony. “You’re saying that I managed to make armour that can hold up against Mjölnir?”

“It will fetch a good price,” Loki said, removing the other vambrace and handing that to Anthony as well.

“No, they won’t,” Anthony said firmly. “Because they’re yours. I made them for you, and I will not see any other wear them.”

“But you could sell them for—”

“I want _you_ to have them,” Anthony said firmly– and as he stepped forward to press the armour into Loki’s hands, their fingers brushed together. Anthony’s skin felt warmer than his own, and Loki’s breath caught.

 _It is for the advertisement of his work_ , Loki reminded himself. _Do not mistake his intentions._

“And besides,” Anthony said, not moving away at all. “I think you come into contact with Mjölnir far more often than anyone else in this Realm. You need it the most.”

That, at least, was a point Loki couldn’t argue, and he strapped the vambraces back onto his arms– sure that they would be spending an awful lot of time there. 

Anthony smiled at the sight, and when Loki smiled back, there was nothing strained or false about it in the slightest.

—

Time moves swiftly on Asgard. The season never changes, and the weather is always the same. One day can blend into the next, and if one is not careful, they can lose track of how long it has been. Even then, most Aesir measure time in decades and centuries, rather than by the minutiae of hundreds of thousands of days.

As a prince, Loki had been trained to be more vigilant with detail than the average Aesir, but even he found that the days began to flow together when he was caught in a cloud of happiness warmer than any he had experienced before.

Anthony and Loki met at least once a week at first, and then more often. They made plans to see each other, but they would also drop by to visit unannounced. Then they began to be together more often than not, and it felt like hardly any time at all before there was hardly a day when they did not spend at least some time in each other’s company.

Of course, Loki was still aware of _why_ Anthony was with him, and Loki ensured that he kept Anthony well supplied with gifts, or invitations to royal feasts, or recommendations of his work to wealthy customers. For Loki might know that the friendship was false, but… he told himself that only meant that he was not being tricked. He was able to keep Anthony’s company, and to Loki, that was more than worth the price he paid.

His fall was slow, and yet it happened all at once – for somewhere among those days in the forge, of laughing together at royal feasts, of going for walks around town, of picnics in the garden and rides out in the forest – somewhere during that flow of time, Loki began to wonder if maybe, Anthony felt friendship for him as well.

Was Loki doing anything for Anthony that Thor did not do for his friends? They were invited to feasts at the palace, and they were sent on glorious missions that they would not have been part of if not for their connection to Thor. Was that not the same thing that Loki did for Anthony? Did that not mean, perhaps, that their friendship was true?

Admittedly, the day that Loki introduced Anthony to Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three was one of the most nerve filled days of Loki’s life.

After all, he knew that Anthony had only befriended him to get close to Thor, and he was more than worried that the moment Anthony got what he wanted, Loki would be left behind. It was why he had tried to put it off as long as he could, but with even _Frigga_ beginning to ask why Loki was keeping his new friend so secret, he couldn’t leave it any longer.

Loki hadn’t _wanted_ to risk it, but he was left with no choice– but then to his surprise, Anthony did not immediately abandon him to focus on impressing Thor the moment they were introduced. If anything, Anthony almost appeared _underwhelmed_ by the introduction. And although he was happy to discuss the fact that yes, he was the one who had made the vambraces which had saved Loki’s arm that one time, Anthony was quick to turn the conversation back to one that he and Loki could discuss together.

Even though Thor and the others were sitting mere feet away, it was _Loki_ that Anthony chose to speak with.

That day was the first time Loki truly forgot that everything was false– if only for a little while.

Introducing Anthony to Thor and the others, as it turned out, reaped unexpected benefits. It opened several new doors for opportunities he could offer Anthony, things to prove that even though Anthony was now considered one of Thor’s friends, staying with _Loki_ would remain the better choice.

And it actually seemed to _work_.

The first time that Anthony sat beside Loki at the high table was one of Loki’s happiest memories, because it meant that he could introduce Anthony to his mother– and her smile of approval made Loki’s heart soar.

And by the time that they had known each other for half a year, Loki hardly thought at all about _why_ he was giving Anthony so many things. He did it because Anthony was Loki’s friend, the person he cared for more than anyone else. What other reason did he need?

—

Loki and Anthony were both laughing as they ran through Frigga’s garden, knowing that they should remain quiet but not quite able to hold in their giggles.

They had just executed a _perfect_ prank, sewing mischief through the entire gathering of warriors in Odin’s hall by spiking the mead with a potion that induced rather spectacular flatulence, and they were both fully aware that everyone knew who was responsible.

They hoped that the garden would be a good enough hiding place, but—

Well, that hope was dashed the moment they heard heavy feet and loud complaints. Anthony grabbed Loki’s hand and tugged him into a gap between two bushes. The space was small, and they pressed together, holding their breath as they listened to Thor and Fandral run past.

The moment THE footsteps faded away, Loki and Anthony met each other’s gaze– but rather than laughing again, Loki’s breath caught. Even with leaves in his hair, Anthony looked rather beautiful. His eyes were shining with happiness and delight, reflecting the brightness of the moon. And he was staring up at Loki with such affection that it made Loki’s cheeks grow warm.

Anthony reached up then, cupping Loki’s face and stroking his thumbs over his blush.

Loki’s mouth was dry, and he licked his lips.

“Loki,” Anthony whispered, leaning forward– and Loki leaned forward as well, wanting nothing more in that moment than to kiss him.

Caring for Anthony was, after all, the easiest thing in the world– because they just fit together, understanding each other on a level that no one else ever had. It was almost as if…

Almost as if Anthony had been designed specifically for him.

Loki paused, his eyes opening wide. “ _No.”_

Anthony frowned, his eyes still closed. “What?” he breathed.

“No!” Loki tore himself from Anthony’s arms, shaking his head as he stumbled from the bush and backed away. “No, I can’t do this.”

“Loki?” Anthony asked– and his expression looked so _broken_ that Loki nearly gave in, nearly stepped back into his arms and begged for his forgiveness, _begged_ that this could please be something _real_.

But the thought only reminded Loki that it was not, and so he turned and ran from the garden without looking back. He ran straight past Thor and Fandral, but took no notice of them, didn’t even pause when they shouted after him, didn’t care about their insults or their confusion when they noticed he was upset.

It was difficult to care about anything other than the tortured sound of Anthony calling his name, and the way that it was tearing his heart from his chest.

He didn’t consciously think of where to go– he just _ran,_ his vision blurring with tears. Loki’s feet carried him into the palace and through the halls, and then up and up and up the steps until he was at the tallest point of all Asgard. He only stopped when he could run no more, when he was standing at the window and staring out over the whole realm, his shaking hands rubbing at the silver vambraces he still wore. He had come to see then as a symbol of their friendship– but now he realised that they were really only proof of how empty their relationship truly was.

He was such an _fool_. He’d thought in the beginning that he would be able to get through this without falling for the trick, but he should have known better. He had forgotten that Anthony was just an act– he had forgotten that he was only doing this, was only _using Loki_ for the benefits of being with a prince.

Loki thought he had found the best friend anyone could have, someone who was perfect for him, when really– he had been alone the entire time.

Alone, just like he _wished_ to be now– but apparently, even running as far from the gardens as he could manage was not enough. Quick footsteps and heavy breaths heralded Anthony’s arrival, and Loki wanted to run even further, but there was nowhere else for him to go.

“Loki!”

Loki pressed his face into his hands at the familiar voice, not wanting to see the look on Anthony’s face– not wanting to witness the moment when the lie disintegrated, and Anthony turned away for good.

He already knew the truth, but that would shatter his heart forever, without any hope of repair.

But when Anthony called his name again, and Loki heard him move closer– he knew that he was going to have to do something.

“Anthony,” he whispered, his voice hoarse. “Just… leave me be.”

“What’s wrong?” Anthony asked. “Loki, please.”

Loki looked up at him then, knowing he couldn’t bring himself to say anything else. Anthony’s face was flushed with exertion, though it was clear that he was confused, and worried, giving his skin a blotched look. But he still looked devastatingly perfect in Loki’s eyes, and that only hurt all the more.

“Are you going to talk to me?” Anthony asked, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. “Or are you just, going to leave me wondering? Because I will, you know? I’m not going to just be able to forget this, you know how often I ask questions, and—”

“No,” Loki groaned. “Please, just– stop. I can’t do this anymore. I _can’t.”_

“Why?’ Anthony asked– and even just that single word made it sound like he was begging. “ _Why,_ Loki? I know I’m not mistaken, I know that you feel—”

“Of _course_ you are not mistaken,” Loki snapped, his voice cracking as tears stung at his eyes once more. “You know that you aren’t, because you worked too hard for the outcome to be anything else. Well, you succeeded, you fit what I want _perfectly_. But while I might be the lesser, _darker_ prince, while there is much that I would do, I will not do _that.”_

Anthony was frowning, his expression still broken but, with a touch of confusion that had not been there before. “What do you mean?” he asked. “Do… what?”

Loki’s breath tore from him in a bitter laugh, in a harsh, broken thing that ripped through his chest with the same pain as if someone had driven a dagger into his heart.

“I will not be with you when I know that it is not real,” he said. “When I know that you do not want me for myself, when I know that my _brother_ is the better option. I know that I am a terrible person, but even I deserve better than that.”

Loki couldn’t bring himself to look at Anthony’s expression. He turned back toward the window, and didn’t quite manage to keep his voice level as he continued to speak– but now that he had started spilling his damaged heart, he found it impossible to stop.

“Do you know what the worst part of this is?” Loki asked, his tone still achingly bitter. “I actually started to forget. I let myself fall under the illusion, and I actually started to love you– to love this _creation_ of yours. It was foolish, but I let myself _forget_ how it all began– as you astutely noticed, Anthony. But while others might have taken your offer, you will not get it from me.” Loki sighed, feeling defeated. “I cannot give you what you want, though I am sure that as skilled and intelligent as you are, you will have no issue finding another avenue to secure your desires.”

“Oh, Loki,” Anthony whispered, sounding far closer than Loki had thought he was. “You _are_ the only thing that I desire. I didn’t realise– I didn’t know that you were so unaware of what, of _who_ I want.”

“Don’t lie to me,” Loki pleaded, his hands clenching so tightly into fists that his nails were cutting into skin. “Not anymore.”

“I haven’t lied to you,” Anthony said firmly. _“Not once.”_

Loki wasn’t sure that he could believe that– but Anthony’s tone was so fierce that it stole his breath, and he couldn’t think of a way to respond before Anthony was speaking again.

And once Anthony started… well, it seemed that he could not stop, either.

“Look, right back at the beginning I told you that I was watching you,” Anthony said. “Norns, that does not sound proper, but– I _was_ , and I have for years. There were– I’ve seen you at feasts, you know? More than one. And dances too, and I would always try to pluck up the courage to just go and _talk_ but you’re so, you’re just, and I never did. Then I was at the tavern that night and you were just there, getting ignored by all the others and I thought– even if you didn’t want _me_ , I could still maybe help you enjoy yourself a little more? And I knew that if I wanted you to talk to me for longer than two seconds that I was going to need to be impressive, because you’re _you_ , you’re amazing, and I’m just, well. Me. And then there was the day in the market and you complimented me and then– I didn’t, I don’t want to be just friends with you, I never have. I’ve always wanted more than that, you know?”

Loki wasn’t sure what it was that did it, whether it was the pure emotion that was painted across Anthony’s face, or perhaps the way that the words were so obviously unrehearsed, clumsy and nervous and _honest_. But whatever it was, it coursed through Loki like a fire, and before he even knew that he had turned from the window he was holding Anthony in his arms and crashing their lips together in a kiss.

It was short, and it was simple– just a hard press of mouths before Loki leaned away. And although his emotions were still in turmoil, he was certain of one thing—

Anthony was telling the truth.

Anthony also looked a little bit stunned and a lot confused, and Loki almost smiled at the sight as he whispered– “You really do talk a lot, don’t you?”

Anthony let out a laugh then, nervous and shyer than Loki had ever heard him. It was that which released all of the tension left in Loki’s body, and he relaxed in Anthony’s arms even as his eyes grew wide.

“I’m truly all that you want?” he asked, his voice barely a breath. “ _Me?_ You like me… as I am?”

“Loki, you are perfect,” Anthony said. “And you’re all that I need. I don’t need the feasts, or the recommendations, or the gifts. All I’ve ever wanted is to be with you.”

When their lips met again, Loki almost whimpered– because this time, it didn’t feel simple at all. They were kissing, their mouths moving together with urgent need, so fast and slow and messy and steady. It was everything at once even as the rest of the world slowed to nothing, and the only way Loki could make any sense of it was to hold Anthony closer and to kiss him harder, because in that moment, Anthony was all that mattered– Anthony, and the fact that they were together for real. So even when their lips parted and their breath came in harsh pants, Loki just clutched Anthony as tight against him as he could, not wanting to let go for even a moment– and Anthony clutched him right back.

It wasn’t an instant happy ending– Loki didn’t think there was any such thing. He knew himself well enough to know that there would still be the lingering doubts, the moments where he needed reassurance.

But when those moments came, Loki found that all he needed to do was to look at Anthony, and see the way he smiled when their gazes met—

And then he would know that Anthony loved him for _him_ – and that was the simple truth.


End file.
